Hidden Hotel: Miami Mystery
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: My supernatural version of the mobile game. Oliver is not what appears to be, especially when Emily is hired as a maid at the Hidden Hotel and falls in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

***It's about time I made a fanfic of this game. Just a bit of a warning. This story goes from PG-13 to R-Rated. It has sex, supernatural violence and gore. Like I said, you are warned.**

On August 27, 2018 in the city of Westchester, Florida lives two nineteen-year-old college students, Emily and Bianca. Both sharing an apartment, Emily is the first to use the computer, in the afternoon to look for a job. She stumbles on a Help Wanted link and it leads her to hotel website. A hotel, which is having a convention in a few days.

Bianca: So, found a job yet?

Emily: Have you heard of the Hidden Hotel in Miami?

Bianca: Yes. Apparently, it was once a famous hotel and after some renovations, there has been a grand reopening.

Emily: And a website. Apparently, there's also a comic convention coming up. You think we should go?

Bianca: Aren't you supposed be getting a job?

Emily: There's help wanted at the same hotel, so might as well have some fun while I have my job interview.

Bianca: Sounds good. You might wanna contact the hotel to let them know you want a job.

Emily: Sure, no problem.

Bianca leaves the room. Emily scrolls to find the contact info and there's an email link. She types an email.

Emily: (types) Dear Hotel Staff, I'm replying to your ad about needing a position as a maid in your hotel. My name is Emily and I'm nineteen. You need more information; I'll be happy to give that to you.

After sending the message, she waits a few minutes and gets a reply back.

Manager: Hi, I am the hotel manager. I would like it better if we had a face-to-face interview. When do you think you can come in?

Emily is excited to get a reply back from the hotel manager. She replies back.

Emily: (types) I was thinking of going to the convention you have this weekend. We can meet at the same time. Would you need to know what I look like, so you know it's me? I have long, brunette hair, which I normally have up and I have green eyes.

She sends a message and a few minutes later, she gets a replied message.

Manager: That would be perfect. See you on Thursday.

Emily gets excited and Bianca comes back into the room.

Bianca: You look excited. What happened?

Emily: I emailed the hotel manager and he said I got a job interview this Thursday.

Bianca: Okay, cool. I hope you get the job.

Emily: Me too. It's my dream to work in a fancy hotel.

Bianca: And maybe have a hot boss if you're lucky.

Emily: Bianca, please. You're making me blush.

Bianca: Anyways, since you got us in to this convention, we gotta start packing our suitcases.

Emily: Good idea.

Three days later, Emily and Bianca show up at the fancy Hidden Hotel. Entering through the lobby, they admire their surroundings and approach the front desk.

Clerk: Can I help you?

Emily: We have a reservation under Richardson.

Bianca: Emily, don't forget to mention that you have a job interview with the manager.

Emily: Oh yes, I do have a job interview for a maid position and I would like the manager to know that I'm here, if that's okay.

Clerk: Sure, here are your keys for room 310.

Emily and Bianca each take a key card and sit down in the lobby. A few minutes later, a slim and tall brown-haired man appears in the lobby, from the hallway behind the front desk. He's thirty-five, has blue eyes, wearing tight blue jeans, brown boots, a red vest over a white buttoned shirt. Bianca points out to him from a distance.

Bianca: Emily, I think that's the manager.

Emily looks over to him and right away, starts checking him out.

Emily: Are you sure?

Bianca: (laughs) He looks like a complete dork.

Emily: Bianca, please. I need this job.

The man approaches her and Emily starts to feel nervous. He does sit across from her and introduces himself.

Oliver: Emily Richardson? I'm Oliver Finch and hotel manager.

Emily: (blushes) Are we gonna do the interview here in the lobby?

Oliver: Would you feel more comfortable having the interview in my office?

Emily: Here is fine.

Oliver: Then I'll just ask you a few questions.

Emily turns to Bianca.

Emily: You can check into our room, Bianca.

Bianca: Yeah, sure.

Bianca takes her suitcase and heads for the elevator, leaving Emily alone with Oliver. Emily is still feeling nervous while at the same time, checking out her possible boss.

Oliver: So, where do you reside?

Emily: I live in Westchester.

Oliver: You're okay with the drive?

Emily: I don't mind it.

Oliver: Are you okay with starting tomorrow? I mean, you're already here for the convention and I'll make sure I'll leave you some time to have fun.

Emily: Yeah, sure. Where do I go to start my shift?

Oliver: Just come into the lobby and wait for me, okay? I will give you your uniform.

Emily: Yeah, sure.

Oliver: Now, enjoy your stay, Ms Richardson.

Oliver gets up and walks away, giving Emily the opportunity to check out his butt in those tight jeans. Emily then grabs her suitcase, gets into the elevator and presses a button for the third floor. When she gets to her room, she knocks on the door and Bianca opens it.

Bianca: So, how was the interview?

Emily: It went well. I start tomorrow morning.

Bianca: (bummed) I thought we were gonna have fun at this convention.

Emily: We will, I promise.

Bianca: Good. (changes the subject) Before I left, I noticed you checking out your new boss.

Emily: (blushes) Was it that obvious?

Bianca: I know I said he looks like a dork, but just imagine yourself dating the boss.

Emily: Yeah right. I think it's wrong for bosses to date their employees. Even worse, a hotel manager dating a maid.

Bianca: You never know. It could happen.

Later that same day, during the evening, Bianca and Emily come out of the elevator in fairy costumes. I mean, it's a comic convention and a lot of people were dressed up as fictional characters.

In the hotel restaurant, Oliver is sitting with his best friend, Jack. Jack is dressed as a sea boat captain for the convention.

Jack: So, you like my costume, Oliver?

Oliver: It's okay.

Oliver is busy, finishing up Emily's job application.

Jack: It would be nice if you dressed up.

Oliver: Not while I'm working.

Jack: You're always working. Can't you just take some time off and enjoy yourself?

Oliver: I just gotta finish up some paperwork.

Then from a distance, Jack looks up and notices the two fairy girls standing out in the lobby. The redhead catches Jack's eye.

Jack: Hot-damn, Oliver. Check out these two chicks.

Oliver: What are you talking about?

Annoyed, Oliver looks up and turns his head to where Jack is pointing.

Jack: The two ladies dressed as fairies. I don't know about you, but the redhead is hot.

Then Jack gets an idea.

Jack: Dude, we should get up and introduce ourselves.

Oliver recognizes the brunette.

Oliver: I know them. Well, I know the brunette. She's the girl I just hired as a maid. It would be unprofessional for me to get up and flirt with an employee.

Jack: Dude, you gotta lighten up and get laid.

Oliver: I barely know this girl. Guess it won't hurt to just talk to her.

Jack: That's the spirit.

In the lobby, Bianca could see a tall brunette, dressed as a sea captain, checking her out. She smiles back, as he gets up and walks towards her. She even notices the hotel manager walking behind him.

Bianca: Emily, your future dorky boyfriend is headed this way and has a sexy friend.

Emily: Oliver isn't my boyfriend.

Bianca: No, but you wish.

Jack introduces himself to the ladies.

Jack: Hey, ladies. My name is Jack. (to Bianca) You can call me Captain Jack. (winks)

Bianca: Well, you're looking like a snack.

Jack: I noticed you checking me out, so I had to approach.

Bianca: Oh, I thought it was you checking me out.

Jack: Well, I had to approach. You ladies single?

Bianca: Yes.

Jack: I brought Oliver with me; cause he needs to learn how to take a day off.

Bianca: That's wonderful, cause Emily is totally into her boss.

Emily elbows Bianca, now mortified.

Jack: Oh really? (to Oliver) You hear that? Your maid wants you.

Oliver is surprised to hear that Emily likes him, then Emily and Oliver share an awkward expression. Emily runs off crying, in fear of rejection and humiliation and into the recreational room.

Bianca: Excuse me, Jack. I gotta go check on my friend.

Jack: Sure.

Bianca runs after her friend. Oliver face-palms and looks dumfounded at Jack.

Oliver: See what you did? Are you happy with yourself? This is why I stay busy.

Jack: It's not my fault, man. I don't have a crush on you.

Oliver rolls his eyes and runs after Bianca. In the recreational room, Bianca sits on the couch with Emily and comforts her.

Bianca: Are you okay?

Emily: Do I look okay? I mean, you probably just costed me my job.

Bianca: How you know this Oliver isn't into you as well?

Emily: You didn't see the disappointed look on his face.

Bianca: Are you sure he was disappointed? I mean, you're not very good at reading expressions.

Emily: I know what I saw, okay.

Bianca: Whatever you say, Emily.

That's when Oliver approaches and Emily looks up at him.

Oliver: Can you leave me and Emily alone for a moment?

Bianca: Yeah, sure. I'll go hang out with Jack.

Emily: Sure, have fun.

Then Bianca leaves Emily alone with Oliver. Oliver sits next to Emily.

Emily: Am I fired?

Oliver: Why would I fire you? You did nothing wrong.

Emily: You heard what Bianca said. She said I really liked you and that's unprofessional.

Oliver: So, you really do like me?

Emily: Yes.

Oliver: Guess I should tell you some things about myself.

Emily: Like what?

Oliver: I'm thirty-five, I'm a workaholic and women don't like me, cause they see me as a big dork.

Emily: I don't think you're a dork.

That's when Oliver leans over and kisses Emily on the lips and looks back at her.

Oliver: Should we go someplace more private?

Emily, who recovers from the mind-blowing kiss, answers Oliver.

Emily: Do you have a room?

Oliver: I have a suite. Come with me.

Then Emily gets up and follows Oliver up the balcony stairs, which are in the lobby and into one of the biggest suites in the entire hotel. When they reach room 203, Oliver uses his key card to open it. He lets Emily in first and turns on the lights. Emily is overwhelmed by the size of the room.

Emily: My, it's so big.

Oliver: Yes, it is.

Oliver walks up, puts his arms around her waist and starts kissing down her neck. Nervous, she turns around to face Oliver.

Emily: Oliver, I'm gonna let you know something.

Oliver: Know what?

Emily: I never been with a man before. I mean, not like this.

Oliver: That's okay, Emily. I'll be careful.

Oliver leans down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around him, to deepen the kiss and they both end up falling onto the king size bed. Clothes come off, kissing continues, naked bodies touch and his big penis enters her vagina. He thrusts, she orgasms and he lays besides her to rest.

Emily: I know it's too soon to say this, but I love you, Oliver.

Oliver: Whatever you want, Emily.

She ends up falling asleep in his arms. The next morning, Emily has started her first shift, as a maid and delivers room service to room 310. Bianca opens the door and Emily enters the room with different orders of breakfast entrees.

Bianca: Morning, Emily. I know you didn't spend the night here.

Emily: And I know you didn't order all this food for yourself.

Then Jack appears in the doorway, wearing a robe.

Emily: Hello, Jack.

Jack: I didn't know what Bianca wanted for breakfast, so I wanted to surprise her.

Bianca: You sure did, Jack.

Then Bianca kisses Jack, then Emily thinks about kissing Oliver.

Bianca: You didn't answer my question, Emily.

Emily: Huh?

Bianca: Where were you last night?

Emily: I, uh, spent the night with Oliver.

Bianca: So, you two eventually got it on, huh? What was it like?

Jack: You don't have to answer that, Emily. Anyways, wanna join us for breakfast? There's plenty of food.

Emily: I can't. I have a lot of work to do.

Bianca: You're screwing the boss, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you had some breakfast with your friends.

Emily thinks about this.

Emily: Sure, one bite won't hurt.

Bianca: That's my girl.

And Emily joins her friends for breakfast and eventually losing track of time. Emily does make it downstairs, only to get confronted by a blonde woman, about thirty years old, wearing a pink business suit and very attractive.

Donna: So, you're the new maid Oliver hired, right?

Emily: Yes, and who are you?

Donna: I'm his sister and partial owner of this hotel. May I ask you what you were doing, besides working?

Emily: I was eating breakfast with my friends?

Donna: May I remind you that you're on the clock and it's not a time to be socializing with your friends. Let this be a warning and if I ever hear of you slacking on the job again, I will write you up. Understand?

Emily: Yes, mam.

Donna: Good, now go scrub some toilets and start making some beds.

Emily: Yes, mam.

Donna walks off, giving Emily the stink-eye. That evening, Emily clocks out of her shift and finally notices Oliver coming in through the lobby doors. Apparently, he took a day off and left the hotel. Emily approaches Oliver.

Emily: Hey, Oliver. My shift just ended and I was wondering if you wanted to do something later?

Oliver: I have to work, Emily.

Oliver looks around and then back at Emily.

Oliver: Look, if you're up around midnight, come to my room. Okay.

Emily: Okay, sure.

Then Oliver walks away, but Emily is left feeling mortified. She goes up to her room, as she couldn't wait to talk to her best friend.

Bianca: Hey, Emily. Now that you're finished working, we can have some fun.

Emily: Bianca, I think I made a mistake.

Bianca: Mistake about what?

Emily: After I slept with Oliver, I said that I loved him and now he feels awkward around me.

Bianca: Which part you regret? Sleeping with him or saying "I love you" after only knowing him for a day?

Emily: The "I love you" part, cause he didn't say it back and now I understand why.

Bianca: Yeah, but you shouldn't let this ruin your chance at having fun with me tonight.

Emily: Yeah, you're right. Let's go have some fun.

Bianca: That's my girl.

Then Emily gets dressed, into some casual clothes and goes downstairs to hang out with Bianca. Most of the time, she would keep looking down at her phone for the time. As if midnight couldn't come soon enough.

Then midnight comes and Emily sneaks over to Oliver's hotel suite. She nervously knocks on the door and Oliver opens it.

Oliver: Emily, I see you made it. Please come in.

Emily comes in and Oliver closes the door.

Emily: Are we gonna talk about last night?

Oliver: I think we should.

Emily: "I love you" was a bit too much, wasn't it?

Oliver: Only if you didn't mean it.

Emily: Oh, I meant it, even if I barely know you.

Oliver: You're not the only one who believes in love at first sight, Emily.

Emily: Then why were you awkward towards me a few hours ago?

Oliver: I didn't wanna draw any suspicions and it's wrong for managers to date their employees.

Emily: Oh, okay. So, now what?

Oliver: We make love, like we did last night.

Oliver suggests, as he closely approaches Emily, cupping her face and kissing her on the lips. They fall on the bed and start taking off their clothes.

In the lobby and working a late night, Jack is talking with Donna at the front desk. Donna usually finds Jack annoying.

Donna: What do you want, Jack? Don't you have some pretty young thing waiting in bed for you?

Jack: Yes, but I wanted to talk to Oliver first.

Donna: Wish in one hand and crap in the other and see which one fills up first.

Jack: You're his sister, so you should know where he is.

Donna: At this moment, I don't, now go away.

Then Jack remembers something.

Jack: Oh, never mind. I know where he is.

Donna: Do I wanna know?

Jack: Yes. Your brother is doing the new maid.

Jack covers his mouth, with his hands, revealing too much information.

Donna: Excuse me?

Jack: Oh wait, you weren't supposed to know that.

Donna: Why? Isn't she in love with him or something?

Jack: Yes.

Jack covers his mouth, with his hands again.

Donna: Good thing I know his room number.

Jack: Donna, don't do anything stupid.

Donna: Jack, please go away. I have work to do.

Jack: Yes, Donna.

Jack walks away, having regrets and fears Donna will do something stupid. Back in room 203, Oliver is laying in bed with Emily and the phone rings. Oliver wakes up and answers it.

Oliver: Hello? Who is this?

Donna: It's Donna. There's some equipment malfunction in the basement and I really need your help.

Oliver: Sure. Just give me a few minutes.

Oliver turns on the light, on his nightstand, sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. He proceeds to get dressed and writes a note for Emily.

Oliver: (writing) Emily, in case you wake up before I get back, I went to down to the basement and should be back soon. Love, Oliver Finch.

Oliver leaves the note on her nightstand and leaves the room. He takes an elevator to the basement, where there's a cooling system resembling a large fan. It is turned off, for the moment and Donna right next to it. Oliver is annoyed at this point.

Oliver: Donna, do you know how late it is?

Donna: Work never stops around here, Oliver. You know that.

Oliver: I know, but I was sleeping.

Donna: Sleeping with the help, I assume.

Oliver: Donna, where are you getting your information from?

Donna: Blabbermouth Jack. You should really think about a new friend, if you want your secrets kept.

Oliver: Okay, fine. I'm sleeping with Emily and I love her.

Donna: You barely know this girl.

Oliver changes the subject.

Oliver: Is there an equipment malfunction? Or you called me down here to give me a headache?

Donna: It's this fan, Oliver. I can't get it to work and soon, the hotel guests will be complaining about the air conditioning not working.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver face-palms.

Oliver: Have you tried turning it on?

Donna: If it was that simple, I wouldn't have called you down here.

Oliver: Okay, fine. Stand aside and let me fix it. Maybe something is jammed inside the fan.

Donna stands aside alright. Oliver is too close to the blades and Donna deviously turns it on from the switch. Just then, Emily had gotten Oliver's note and comes down to the basement. There, she watches Oliver get sucked in and chopped up by the fan blades. Emily screams in horror.

Emily: Oliver, no!

Donna turns around, as Emily breaks down and starts crying.

Donna: Hey, maid. After you clean up all this blood, you're fired.

Emily: And I will call the police.

Donna: You do and I'll tell the police that after you were fired, you became disgruntled and pushed your boss into the fan, making it look like an accident.

Emily: You wouldn't.

Donna: I would. Now, clean this up and get out of my hotel.

The Donna leaves the room, laughing manically. Emily is left crying and cleaning up her boyfriend's remains. After a long and exhausting day, Emily heads up to her room to Bianca what happened, but instead, a strange older man sees her and calls out to her. After all, she's still dressed as a maid.

Kenny: Maid, I need you for a moment.

Emily turns around, eyes red from crying and blood-stained apron.

Emily: I wish I could help you, but I was fired.

Kenny: What happened to you?

Emily: You wouldn't believe me.

Kenny: Try me.

Emily: Okay, I just watched my boyfriend get pushed into a giant fan, by his evil sister and I had to clean up the blood.

Kenny: Who was this boyfriend?

Emily: Oliver Finch and please don't call the police. His sister will frame me for the crime.

Kenny: Oliver's dead? And what a good guy, too.

Emily: Look, Oliver's sister fired me and now I must get my things and go.

Emily starts walking away, muttering "I wish this was all a dream", then Kenny grabs her arm.

Kenny: Maybe I can help you.

Emily: By doing what?

Kenny: I know you don't know me. My name is Kenny and I have the power to bring Oliver back to life.

Emily: If that's a joke, it's not funny.

Kenny: No, really. I can take you back 24 hours, giving you time to save Oliver from a gruesome death.

Emily: Oh really? What are you to have that kind of power?

Kenny: I'm a sorcerer and have the staff and magic books to prove it, now come into my room.

Emily: Okay, let's say I believe you and you take me back in time. What's in it for you?

Kenny: I knew his father, who used to own this hotel and I helped raise Oliver. He deserves much better, than to be chopped into tiny pieces by his jealous sister.

Emily follows Kenny into his hotel room. There, a desk full of magic spell books and a staff laying on the bed. Kenny picks it up and holds it upright.

Emily: How will you take me back in time? And will I remember what happened?

Kenny: Yes, you will remember what happened, which can help you save him. Also, I will use my staff and a magic spell to open a portal, which we'll walk right into.

Emily: And is there a chance that your magic will fail?

Kenny: If it does, you know where to find me. Sometimes magic comes with a price.

Emily: Well, I'm willing to take the risk if you are. I mean, I really love Oliver and I just want him back.

Kenny: Sure.

Kenny holds up his magic staff and chants a spell. A portal opens, which Emily nervously walks through with Kenny.

Emily wakes up, it appears night and not sure of the day. She looks over and relieved to see Oliver at her side. She is startled by his phone ringing but pretends to be asleep when he answers his cell phone.

Oliver: Yeah, what is it? Are you sure? Can this wait until morning? Give me a few minutes and I'll be right down.

The Oliver puts his phone down. He turns on the light, sits up and rubs his eyes. He is startled when Emily sits up quickly in bed.

Oliver: Geez, Emily. You scared me.

Emily: Who's bugging you in the middle of the night?

Oliver: My sister. Apparently, there's an equipment malfunction in the basement and apparently, it can't wait till morning.

Emily: Oliver, I had this dream where you died inside a large fan if you go meet with your sister, she'll kill you.

Oliver laughs.

Emily: It's not that funny, Oliver. She made me clean up your blood and everything.

Oliver: Emily, I love you, but I know my sister and she isn't crazy.

Emily: Also, I met her and she doesn't like me. If she ever found out about us, she could be luring you into a trap.

Oliver: Emily, I think you're overreacting.

Emily: Humor me, okay. Let's go back to sleep and if your sister really needs you, she'll have to come here.

Oliver: I really hope you're right.

Oliver yawns, stretches and gets back under the covers with Emily. As he turns off his light, she is relieved that she saved Oliver's life. At least temporarily. He waits until Emily is asleep, then gets up and gets dressed. This time, he doesn't leave a note.

Oliver takes an elevator to the basement and sees Donna standing next to a large fan.

Donna: I see you finally made it.

Oliver: Let's just get this over with. Can you tell me what's broken?

Donna: It's this stupid fan. It won't turn on and I think something is stuck in the blades.

Oliver: And this couldn't wait until morning?

Donna: What's the matter? Can't wait to get back to screwing the help?

Oliver: How would you know about me and Emily?

Donna: Not sure. Ask Jack, since he told me everything. And by the way, do you love her with all your heart and penis?

Oliver: Jealous much?

Donna: Just shut up and fix the fan.

Oliver scoffs and bends down fix one of the blades. Donna smiles deviously and turns the fan, causing Oliver to lose his right arm in the blades. Oliver screams as blood spurts everywhere.

Donna: Looks like the fan works. Thanks, Oliver.

Oliver: Donna, you crazy bitch!

Donna approaches Oliver.

Donna: You had it coming.

Then Donna pushes him into the fan, causing his body to be sliced in pieces and blood everywhere. This time, Emily doesn't witness his death.

That morning, Emily wakes up, but Oliver isn't in bed with her. She gets out of bed, puts on her maid uniform and assumes the worst. She goes to the lobby and is confronted by Donna.

Donna: Emily, after you clock in, can I ask you a favor?

Emily: Yeah, sure.

Donna: Can you clean up your dead boyfriend in the basement? There's a lot of blood and if you tell anyone, I can frame this whole thing on you. Understand?

Emily: Yes, mam.

Emily starts to tear up. Oliver is dead once again and Kenny did warn her that his spell could backfire. Instead of cleaning up the mess, she goes up to the 3rd floor and knocks on Kenny's door. Kenny answers.

Kenny: I take it that my magic backfired.

Emily: Yes, and Oliver is dead again.

Kenny: I did warn you that this would happen. Did you try warning him?

Emily: Yeah, but I guess he didn't believe me.

Kenny: Well, that sucks. Thanks for letting me know.

Just as Kenny was about to close the door, Emily puts her hand up to stop him.

Emily: I need another chance. Can you help with that? Cause I refuse to clean up his blood and pretend like everything's okay.

Kenny: I never thought Donna to be a crazy psycho bitch.

Emily: She's evil, now please help me.

Kenny: Okay, come on in.

Emily comes in the room and Kenny closes the door. Once again, he uses his staff and chants a magic spell. A portal opens and they both step right through it. This time, she is further back in time.

Emily is in the lobby, with Bianca and turns around to notice Oliver. Happy to see him alive, she gives him a hug and looks back at him. Oliver is concerned at this point.

Oliver: Usually, I don't let my employees hug me.

Emily: Just an employee? I don't understand.

Jack: Maybe she really like you, Oliver.

Bianca: (to Jack) Yeah, she did mention that she was checking him out during the job interview.

Confused and embarrassed Emily looks at Oliver, who is giving her a concerned look and runs out of the room. Could she have gone so far back in time, her and Oliver haven't slept together yet? Bianca runs after her and finds her sitting and sobbing in the recreational room.

Bianca: Girl, are you okay?

Emily: After what I went through with Oliver, he acts like he don't know me.

Bianca: I don't understand.

Emily: You wouldn't, cause I had lived through and remember everything.

Bianca: What do you mean?

Emily: This is gonna sound crazy, but Oliver was murdered twice and each time, I relied on a sorcerer to take me back in time to save his life.

Bianca looks at Emily, as if she was crazy. She plays along.

Bianca: So, how does Oliver die?

Emily: He gets pushed into a fan, down in the basement.

That's when Oliver enters the conversation.

Oliver: Who gets pushed into a fan?

Bianca: Well, that's my cue to leave. I'll go hang out with Jack.

Bianca leaves the room and Oliver sits beside Emily to comfort her.

Oliver: Why are you upset?

Emily: I don't know. It's stupid.

Oliver: Try me.

Emily: Okay, you died twice and a sorcerer, named Kenny used a spell to take me back in time to save you. I can already tell you don't believe me and think I'm crazy.

Oliver: So, who pushes me into the fan?

Emily: Someone you know and someone who didn't like us being together.

Oliver: Emily, I barely know you and you're freaking me out.

For some reason, Emily feels the urge to kiss Oliver and her lips crash into his. For some reason, Oliver could see what she saw. A flashback of them making love, twice and then a flashback of his sister pushing him into the fan. A flashback of her stepping through a portal with said sorcerer and lastly, a flashback of Donna telling her she pushed Oliver into the fan and she should clean up the mess or else. Oliver breaks the kiss, by pushing her away. Emily is unaware that he saw anything.

Emily: Oliver, what's wrong?

Oliver is trying not to freak out on what he just saw.

Oliver: I need to leave and clear my head.

Oliver gets up and Emily grabs his arm before he could walk away.

Emily: Don't leave, Oliver.

Oliver response is freaking out and lashes out at Emily.

Oliver: Emily, have you ever stopped to think that you're the reason why I died?

Emily: That's not true.

Oliver: You need to get over yourself and leave me alone. Also, forget that I even hired you.

Oliver leaves the room and Emily starts crying again. For some reason, Oliver makes his way to Kenny's room and knocks on the door. Kenny is surprised to see Oliver.

Kenny: Oliver, so nice to see you.

Oliver: I need to talk to you.

Kenny: Yeah, sure.

Oliver comes in the room and Kenny closes the door.

Kenny: What did you wanna talk about, Oliver?

Oliver: Kenny, you were like an uncle to me, so I trust you to tell me the truth.

Kenny: What do you wanna know?

Oliver: Are you a sorcerer?

Kenny: What gives you that idea?

Oliver: Don't play stupid with me, Kenny? Did you help an Emily Richardson bring me back to life with magic?

Kenny: Yes, and only because she loves you.

Oliver: When she kissed me, I saw everything. My own death, you using magic, making love to Emily and my own sister betraying me. Does that make any sense?

Kenny: You saw what Emily saw? That's unusual.

Oliver: I freaked out and lashed out at her. Now, I feel bad about it.

Kenny: You should. I mean, it's okay to freak out. Also, if Emily didn't care about you, she would have risked her life twice to try and save you.

Oliver: Since you put it that way, I guess I should go back downstairs and apologize to her.

Kenny: Yes, you should and watch out for Donna. I learned that she can be dangerous.

Oliver: Dually noted.

Oliver leaves the room and goes back downstairs. She happens to still be in the recreational room, still sitting on the couch and face red from crying. He approaches her.

Oliver: I'm very sorry, Emily. I talked to Kenny and you're right. You went through time to save me; cause you love me.

Emily: It's true and it hurts that you can't remember that we made love in your suite.

Oliver: Oh, I remember. When you kissed me, I saw what you saw and that's why I freaked out.

Emily: You read my mind? How?

Oliver: Not sure. If you like, I can make things up to you in the bedroom.

Emily smiles.

Emily: I would like that.

Emily then follows Oliver up to his hotel suite. Oliver leans down to kiss her. She wraps her arms around him, to deepen the kiss and they both end up falling onto the king size bed. Clothes come off, kissing continues, naked bodies touch. He thrusts inside her, she orgasms and eventually lying beside each other to rest.

The next morning, Oliver wakes up and smiles, as he finds Emily's hand on his crotch. Oliver calls out to her to wake her up.

Oliver: Emily, wake up.

Emily: (yawns) Can we just sleep in?

Oliver: No, cause you got to start your first shift.

Emily: I thought you regret hiring me.

Oliver: I never fired you, so don't be late.

Emily: Yes, boss.

A few minutes later, Donna is in the hallway and notices Emily leave Oliver's room in her maid outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Emily relives the moment of bringing breakfast to her room. Inside are Bianca and Jack.

Bianca: Oh Emily, thanks for bringing us breakfast.

Emily: It's no problem. It's my job, anyways.

Bianca: So, where were you last night?

Emily: With Oliver.

Jack: So, things are working out between you two?

Emily: Yes, apparently.

Bianca: Would you like to stay for breakfast? I'm sure your boss will be okay with it.

Emily: I love too, but no. Oliver has a sister and she is also my boss.

Jack makes a realization.

Jack: She's right, Bianca. Donna can be a real bitch if you're not careful.

Emily: You're not kidding.

Jack: What?

Emily: Nothing.

Bianca: Anyways, it figures as much.

Emily: It's okay, Bianca. We can have fun tonight.

Bianca: Yeah, sure.

Then Emily leaves the room. In the lobby, Oliver is confronted by Donna.

Oliver: Donna, what are you doing here? I thought you were taking the day off.

Behind Donna's back, she holds a gun in her right hand.

Donna: Well, maybe it's a good thing I came in, so I wouldn't miss any cheap scenes with your whore.

Oliver: What are you talking about, Donna?

Donna: (shouts) I'm talking about the new maid you've been fucking.

Surrounding guests stop and stare. Some get their phones out, hoping to record some action.

Oliver: Donna, I can date whoever I like.

Then Emily comes in when Donna pulls out her gun and points it at Oliver. Emily is scared that Donna will shoot and kill Oliver.

Oliver: Donna, are you crazy? You really gonna kill me?

Donna: Yes.

Oliver: Donna, think about this. You're in a place where there are a lot of witnesses. You shoot me and you could go to jail. Do you want that?

Oliver is feeling scared for his life.

Donna: I'm sure killing you would be worth it.

Oliver: Donna, put the gun down.

Emily: Just walk away, Oliver.

Donna points the gun at Emily.

Donna: You stay out of this, whore.

Emily: Why are you so obsessed with killing Oliver?

Donna: Because he is truly evil and I must stop him while he's still vulnerable.

Oliver: That's funny, cause if anyone is evil in this room, it's you.

Donna points the gun back at Oliver.

Donna: Shut up and die, you evil bastard.

Donna fires the gun. Emily quickly runs in front of Oliver and gets shot in the shoulder. Emily winces in pain, as she grabs at her shoulder and looks up at Oliver.

Donna: You are one crazy bitch, you know that.

That's when hotel security rushes in and escorts Donna out of the hotel.

Oliver: Emily, why did you do that? You could have died.

Emily: I didn't wanna lose you again.

Oliver: Well, at least I didn't die in front of a fan this time.

Emily: That's good.

Then Oliver kisses Emily for saving his life. Emily did eventually go to the hospital to get treated for her gunshot wound.

In a jail cell, Donna is surprised to get a visit from Kenny.

Donna: What do you want, Kenny?

Kenny: I wanna ask you a few questions.

Donna: About what?

Kenny: About Oliver. In the lobby, before your arrest, you said that Oliver is evil. What did you mean by that?

Donna: Why do you care?

Kenny: I'm a journalist, so it's in my nature to ask questions.

Donna: You will think I'm crazy.

Kenny: Try me.

Donna sighs.

Donna: Okay, fine. Oliver and I have the same mother, but different fathers. My mother told me she had regrets having Oliver and asked me to kill him.

Kenny: Why?

Donna: My mother met someone who was not just evil, but could grant wishes. She wished to be pregnant with a child and she laid down with him. That's when Oliver was conceived. Oliver seems normal, for now, but mom doesn't wanna take any chances.

Kenny: Oh, I see. You think Oliver's father is an evil genie.

Donna: You think I'm crazy?

Kenny: You see me laughing? Of course, I believe you.

Donna: So, you also believe in magic?

Kenny: Honestly, yes.

Donna: you think you can get me out of here? I mean, I didn't mean to shoot that girl.

Kenny: Maybe you did, cause you did show some jealousy around this Emily.

Donna: If Oliver procreated with her, it could mean big trouble.

Kenny: I'm sure. We don't need another djinn walking around.

Donna: True and since you know about this magic stuff, maybe you can get me out of here and we can work together.

Kenny: Sure, and maybe you'll get off on a misdemeanor. Who knows?

Donna: Thank you for seeing me.

Kenny: No problem.

And Kenny leaves the room, leaving Donna feeling hopeful.

A month later and at Emily's place in Westchester, Emily is in the bathroom and holding a positive pregnancy test. Oliver enters the room, startling Emily.

Oliver: What are you doing?

Emily quickly hides the test and faces Oliver.

Emily: Nothing. What do you want?

Oliver: I'm just letting you know that I'm planning on going back to work tomorrow.

Emily: So soon? Why?

Oliver: It's my hotel, and besides. Donna is in jail, so no worries.

Emily: That's not what Jack said. I heard him telling Bianca that she got off on a misdemeanor.

Oliver: Emily, it's been a month and I'm sure it's safe to go back.

Emily: Well, go to work. If you get tossed into a large fan, don't come crying to me.

Emily starts getting emotional, which confuses Oliver.

Oliver: What's wrong with you, Emily?

Emily: I'm pregnant and I don't wanna lose you.

Oliver's eyes widen in shock.

Oliver: Are you sure?

Emily shows him the positive pregnancy test.

Oliver: Emily, how about you come with me? If something happens, you can always ask Kenny to bring me back.

Emily: Very funny.

Oliver embraces Emily.

Oliver: I love you, Emily.

Emily: I love you too, Oliver.

That's when Jack and Bianca come in.

Bianca: What's going on?

Emily: I'm gonna have a baby.

Oliver: And I'm going back to work tomorrow

Jack: That's fantastic. You'll be a great father, Oliver.

Oliver: Thanks.

Bianca hugs Emily.

Bianca: I'm so happy for you.

Emily: Thanks.

The next day in October, both Emily and Oliver arrive back at the Hidden Hotel. At the lobby desk, Oliver provides Emily with a key to his hotel room suite, 203.

Oliver: Here you go, Emily. My suite is also your suite.

Emily: Thank you, Oliver.

They are joined by Bianca and Jack.

Jack: So, we finally get our own rooms?

Oliver: You and Bianca will have your privacy, so yeah.

Bianca: Awesome. (to Emily) Let's go hang out in the game room.

Emily: I would like that, but I have to work. Maybe later today.

Bianca: I'll remind you.

Then Bianca and Jack leave to go to their room, 101, leaving Oliver and Emily alone in the lobby.

Emily: I think Bianca and Jack make a very cute couple. What do you think?

Oliver: Like us, they are meant to be.

Emily changes the subject.

Emily: Well, I gotta get to our suite. Gotta get changed for work.

Oliver: Okay, see you later.

Then Oliver gives her a kiss on the lips, then watches her walk away.

Later that evening, Oliver and Emily meet up with Jack and Bianca at the hotel bar.

Emily: So, why did you want me and Oliver to meet to guys here?

Bianca: Cause Jack and I just got engaged and we're all here to celebrate.

Oliver: Engaged? Wow.

Emily: I'm so happy for you two. Also, Oliver did say that you two are meant to be together.

Jack: That's a nice thing to say.

Oliver: Maybe I should put together a bachelor party for you.

Jack: That would be nice.

Bianca: Enough chit-chat. Let's get drunk.

Everyone starts taking shots, except Emily. She's pregnant and gets a glass of water.

Later that night, Oliver is in his office, signing papers. That's when Donna comes in.

Oliver: Can I help you?

Donna: I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you mean.

Oliver: That's a first. I mean, you did try to shoot me and ended up shooting my girlfriend.

Donna: You still with her?

Oliver: Yes, and she's pregnant, so don't get any mischievous ideas.

Donna: You know me too well.

Oliver is feeling annoyed.

Oliver: What do you want?

Donna: You dead, to be honest.

Oliver: Wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up first.

That's when Donna grabs a pen off the desk and angrily stabs Oliver through his left hand. Oliver screams in pain and sees the blood.

Oliver: You crazy bitch!

Donna: At least I didn't kill you.

Oliver: (shouts) Get out!

Donna maniacally laughs and leaves the room. Oliver yanks the pen out of his hand and wraps it in tissue. Oliver does return to his suite, who isn't surprised to see Emily waiting for him. She tends to Oliver, when she notices a blood-soaked tissue wrapped around his left hand.

Emily: Oliver, are you okay? What happened to your hand?

Oliver: I was doing paperwork and Donna stabs me with a pen.

Emily: I told you it wasn't safe to come here.

Oliver: I have to, Emily. This hotel is my fortune.

Emily: Really? I thought you were just the manager.

Oliver: My father disappeared, before I was born and this hotel was his. For a long time, it stayed in disrepair. It was in my mother's will that I fix up and run this hotel with my half-sister, Donna.

Emily: Oh, I see.

Then Emily changes the subject.

Emily: Now, let me see your wound. You may need to go to the hospital.

Oliver unwraps his hand is surprised to see that his wound has healed.

Emily: (confused) I don't understand. I thought you said that Donna stabbed you with a pen.

Oliver: She did. I mean, this blood didn't come from nowhere.

Emily: Then, where is the wound?

Oliver: Beats the heck out of me.

Emily: Well, look on the bright side. We don't have to go to the hospital.

Oliver: That's true.

Emily kisses Oliver and then they both go to sleep. The next morning, Oliver is just coming out of his suite and ready for work. He is startled by Donna.

Oliver: Stalk much, Donna?

Donna: I can do more, than that and you know it.

Donna notices his left hand completely healed.

Donna: I could have sworn I stabbed you.

Oliver: Well, you probably were hallucinating, now back off and leave me alone.

Oliver starts walking away and Donna catches up to him.

Oliver: (annoyed) Leave me alone.

Oliver starts walking faster and Donna walks fast to catch up to him.

Donna: I need to talk to you. Don't walk away from me.

Oliver: I'm not interested on your list of ways to kill me, now go away.

Donna: I'm not gonna go away that easily, asshole.

That's when Donna has caught up to him and pushes him down the third-floor flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs is Jack and Bianca, who have witnessed Donna push Oliver down the stairs and call out to her.

Jack: You! Don't you go anywhere.

Donna says nothing and runs off to the nearest room to hide. Bianca goes after her and Jack aids the wounded Oliver.

Jack: Oliver, we need to get you to a hospital.

Oliver manages to get to his feet, which stuns Jack.

Oliver: I don't need a hospital, but thanks anyways.

Jack: Bianca and I both saw Donna push you down the stairs.

Oliver: She's crazy, Jack. She's has plans to kill me.

Jack: We can't let that happen.

That's when Bianca comes back down the stairs to check on Oliver and Jack.

Bianca: Oliver, you okay? I lost Donna.

Oliver: I'm fine.

Bianca: Where's Emily.

Oliver: In the presidential suite, getting ready for work.

Bianca: Let's hope Donna doesn't hurt her.

That's when Emily also comes downstairs and sees Oliver with Jack and Bianca.

Emily: What's going on?

Oliver: Donna pushed me down the stairs, but I'm okay.

Emily: Makes you think if your hotel fortune is really worth all this grief.

Oliver: Don't start, Emily. I'll be fine. If she wanted to kill me, she would have already done it.

Jack: That's not what you told me. You said she's threatened to kill you.

Oliver: Look, Jack. You don't understand. If I die, then Emily can use Kenny to bring me back. She has before. (to Emily) Tell them, Emily.

Emily hesitates after Oliver puts her in the spotlight.

Jack: (to Oliver) What do you mean that Emily has used Kenny to bring you back to life?

Bianca: Who's Kenny?

Jack: A family friend. He sometimes stays here.

Oliver: And he knows magic.

Jack: Oliver, I think you hit your head and you're not thinking straight.

Emily: What we need is to go back to Westchester.

Oliver: But we just got here.

Emily: I don't care. I'll finish my shift and then we're going home.

Oliver: No, this is my hotel and I'm staying.

Emily: Fine, stay. You know where I live.

Emily storms off, with tears in her eyes, as she couldn't believe she had an argument with Oliver.

Bianca: (to Jack) I'll go check on her.

Then Bianca goes after Emily.

Jack: Oliver, was being an asshole really necessary?

Oliver: I could use less clinginess, so back off.

Jack: Whatever you say.

Jack also storms off, leaving Oliver sitting at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his head. In the hotel greenhouse, Donna ends up finding Kenny while hiding.

Kenny: Donna, what are you doing here?

Donna: I'm hiding from Jack and his girlfriend; cause they saw me push Oliver down the stairs.

Kenny: Why would you push Oliver down the stairs?

Donna: To prove a point. Last night, I stabbed his left hand with a pen and this morning, there was no wound. I push him down the stairs and he walks away from it with no injuries.

Kenny: Didn't you tell me that his father was a djinn? If that's true, than no mortal deaths could kill him and he'll heal fast from any injury.

Donna: You're telling me.

Kenny: Has he granted any wishes?

Donna: Not that I know of.

Kenny then remembers something.

Kenny: I'm gonna be honest about something. I have helped the maid; Emily bring Oliver back to life.

Donna: What do you mean?

Kenny: I'm a sorcerer and she came to me for help. Apparently, you first pushed Oliver into the basement fan. Actually, you killed him that way twice and used magic to take Emily through a time portal to attempt saving his life.

Donna gets an idea.

Donna: The fan, huh? What makes you think he wouldn't walk away from that mortal death?

Kenny: I have this gut feeling. Since he is half mortal, maybe there's a transformation stage and you killed him before his powers started to grow.

Donna: Are you sure? I don't think he'll walk away after being sliced from a fan.

Kenny: Well, you can try. I mean, djinns are evil and if he transforms completely into a djinn, then it's trouble for everyone.

Donna: And this time, if Emily asks you to bring him back, don't.

Kenny: Now that I know what Oliver really is, you can bet I won't bring him back.

Just as Donna was about to leave, Kenny asks another question.

Kenny: Donna, did your mother ever tell you anything more about Oliver's father?

Donna: Yes, and believe it or not, he was once the owner of this hotel.

Kenny: Wait, the previous owner of this hotel was Johnny Black, who disappeared over thirty years ago.

Donna: Bingo.

Kenny covers his mouth in shock, after solving the mystery of the missing Johnny Black.

Kenny: It all makes since. He must have used this hotel and guests to get access to wishes. Someone must have stopped him before he got his third wish, cause a djinn would have used the third wish to bring about the apocalypse.

Donna: Well, if anyone has the magic to stop him, it's you.

Kenny: Right on.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna: So, what's your plan?

Kenny: I'll get Emily alone, take her through a time portal and you can kill Oliver when he's vulnerable.

Donna: How would I remember this?

Kenny: You won't, but you already have the instinct to kill him anyways and I'll make Emily doesn't get in the way.

Donna: Excellent.

Donna smiles deviously.

Kenny, as planned, meets up with Emily later that evening. He knocks on the door to room 203 and Emily is inside, who just finished a shift and changed into something casual.

Emily: Who is it?

More knocking.

Emily: Oliver, did you forget your key card?

Emily opens the door and surprised to see Kenny.

Emily: Mr Moore. Long time, no see.

Kenny: It's Oliver. Something has happened to him and I must take you back in time.

Emily: What did Donna do this time?

Kenny: When Donna pushed him down the stairs, he wasn't alright. He had bleeding in the brain and died in his office.

Emily: Are you sure?

Kenny: Yes, and this time, the best way to save his life is to never make contact with him.

Emily: How far are you taking me back?

Kenny: Before you ever met him.

Emily: Why can't I contact him?

Kenny: Because he didn't start dying, til he met you. Don't you understand? You are the reason for his death and you must never contact him.

That's when Kenny uses his staff, chants a spell and a portal opens.

Kenny: And I'll go with you to make sure you don't contact him.

Emily: No way. I'm not going with you.

Kenny drags Emily, kicking and screaming into the portal. Oliver walks in and sees this.

Oliver: Emily!

Emily: Oliver, help me!

He runs after Kenny, to save Emily, but he is too late. The portal closes.

Oliver: No!

On August 27, 2018 in the city of Westchester, Florida. Emily is back in her apartment with Bianca. This time, Emily remembers how she got there. She quickly checks the date on the computer. Bianca comes in the room and startles Emily.

Bianca: So, found a job yet?

Emily: Huh?

Bianca: Have you found a job yet?

Emily: Uh, yes. I'm a maid at the Hidden Hotel in Miami. Heard of it?

Bianca: Yes. Apparently, it was once a famous hotel and after some renovations, there has been a grand reopening. Apparently, there's also a comic convention coming up. You think we should go?

Emily: Yeah, yeah. I heard about it. Sure, we can go.

Bianca: Since you work there, maybe you can get an employee discount on convention badges.

Emily: Maybe. Also, I need to tell you something.

Bianca: What is it?

Emily: I'm pregnant and my boss is the father.

Bianca: Oh my gosh. Have you told him?

Emily: No, not yet. Guess the convention will be a good time.

Bianca: But that's in three days, so tell him the next time you go to work.

Emily: The next day I work in three days, so I'll tell him then.

Bianca: Anyways, does this father have a name?

Emily: His name is Oliver Finch and he has a cute friend that you might be interested in.

Bianca: Makes me more excited about going to this convention. I'll start packing.

Bianca leaves the room. Emily had to lie; cause she knows Bianca wouldn't believe her about traveling back in time through a sorcerer's magic portal. Even though Kenny warned her about staying away from Oliver, but Emily loves him too much to care. She goes on the hotel website and messages him.

Emily: (types) Oliver, I know you don't know me yet, but I told my friend that I'm a maid at your hotel, cause we're roommates and she expects me to get a job. My name is Emily and I'm nineteen. You need more information; I'll be happy to give that to you.

After sending the message, she waits a few minutes and gets a reply back.

Oliver: (types) How you know me if we haven't met? Anyways, since I am the hotel manager, I would like it better if we had a face-to-face interview. When do you think you can come in?

Emily is excited to get a reply back from Oliver. She replies back.

Emily: (types) I was thinking of going to the convention you have this weekend. We can meet at the same time. Would you need to know what I look like, so you know it's me? I have long, brunette hair, which I normally have up and I have green eyes.

She sends a message and a few minutes later, she gets a replied message.

Oliver: (types) You still didn't answer my question, though. How do you know me if we never met?

Emily: (types) Guess you'll find out on Thursday.

Emily gets nervous about meeting Oliver again; cause now he has never met her. Getting him to remember there interludes together will be a task.

Three days later, Emily and Bianca show up at the fancy Hidden Hotel. Entering through the lobby, they admire their surroundings and approach the front desk.

Clerk: Can I help you?

Emily: We have a reservation under Richardson. Also, the manager wants to see me.

Clerk: Sure, here are your keys for room 201.

Emily and Bianca each take a key card and sit down in the lobby. A few minutes later, Oliver comes towards them from the front desk. Bianca points out to him from a distance.

Bianca: Is that your boss?

Emily looks over to him and right away, starts checking him out.

Emily: Yes, and he looks so good.

Bianca: No offense, but he looks like a complete dork.

Emily: Bianca, can leave me and Oliver alone? Go check out our room.

Bianca: Sure. See you later for some partying.

Emily: Sure.

Bianca gets up and leaves with her suitcase. Oliver sits across from him and Emily is relieved and nervous at the same time.

Oliver: Emily Richardson? I'm Oliver Finch and hotel manager.

Emily, as much as she wants to hug and kiss Oliver, she must remain calm and sane, as she lives this day all over again.

Emily: (blushes) Are we gonna do the interview here in the lobby?

Oliver: Would you feel more comfortable having the interview in my office?

Emily: Here is fine.

Oliver: Then I'll just ask you a few questions. First, where do you reside?

Emily: I live in Westchester.

Oliver: You're okay with the drive?

Emily: I don't mind it.

Oliver: Are you okay with starting tomorrow? I mean, you're already here for the convention and I'll make sure I'll leave you some time to have fun.

Emily: Yeah, sure. Where do I go to start my shift?

Oliver: Just come into the lobby and wait for me, okay? I will give you your uniform.

Emily: Yeah, sure.

Oliver: Now, enjoy your stay, Ms Richardson.

Oliver gets up and walks away, giving Emily the opportunity to check out his butt in those tight jeans. Emily then grabs her suitcase, gets into the elevator and presses a button for the third floor. When she gets to her room, she knocks on the door and Bianca opens it.

Bianca: So, did you tell your boss the good news?

Emily face-palms.

Emily: I forgot. You know what? I got plenty of time to tell him.

Bianca: So, what time do you have to work? Cause I wanna have some fun tonight and meet your boss's cute friend.

Emily: I work tomorrow morning, so we can have fun tonight.

Bianca: Cool. I can't wait.

That evening, the two girls dress as fairies and head down to the lobby. In the middle of the lobby, Bianca catches the eye of Jack, who smiles and walks towards her and Emily. Oliver is behind him. Jack introduces himself to the ladies.

Jack: Hey, ladies. My name is Jack. (to Bianca) You can call me Captain Jack. (winks)

Bianca: Well, you're looking like a snack.

Jack: I noticed you checking me out, so I had to approach.

Bianca: Oh, I thought it was you checking me out.

Jack: Well, I had to approach. You ladies single?

Bianca: Yes.

Jack: I brought Oliver with me; cause he needs to learn how to take a day off.

Bianca: That's wonderful, cause Emily is totally dating her boss.

Jack: Oh really?

Oliver is surprised to hear that he's dating Emily, when he barely even knows her. He gives her a confusing look, which Emily takes as a sign of rejection. She runs off crying, leaving Bianca and Jack confused.

Jack: What just happened?

Bianca: I have no idea.

Jack: Oliver, please go check on your girlfriend, which I didn't know you had.

Oliver: I don't have a girlfriend. Obviously, that girl is confused.

Bianca: You're confused? She spoke to me, about you, as if you guys dated for over a month.

Oliver: Fine, I'll go check on her.

Oliver walks away from Jack and Bianca. In the recreational room, Oliver approaches and Emily looks up at him.

Emily: Am I fired?

Oliver sits next to Emily.

Oliver: Not sure. Why did you tell your friend that we dated for over a month?

Emily: You wouldn't understand.

Oliver: Try me, cause your job depends on it.

Emily takes a deep breath and tells the truth, no matter how crazy it sounds.

Emily: Okay, in another reality, we dated for a little over a month. But a sorcerer opened a portal and forced me into it, forcing me to relive this part of my life.

Oliver: What else happens in this reality?

Emily: I get pregnant. Actually, I'm still pregnant with your child, which is something the sorcerer didn't know before he forced me into a time portal.

Oliver: How far long are you?

Emily: About six and a half weeks.

Oliver: After just dating a month? Oh wow. That would make the conception around this week. In your other reality, I mean.

Emily: So, you believe me? I'm I fired?

Oliver: No, you're not fired, but you are crazy. You know what, I'm not the only manager. You need to talk to one, you can report to my sister, Donna. As for us, I want you to stay away from me. Understand?

Emily looks disappointed and feels heartbroken.

Oliver: Don't cry, Ms Richardson. You're making this situation weirder. Goodnight.

Oliver leaves the room and Emily goes to her room in tears. The next morning, Emily is awakened by the opening of the door. It's Bianca and Jack. Bianca notices Emily's eyes red from crying.

Bianca: Morning, Emily. I take it you and Oliver didn't end well.

Emily: I couldn't stop crying.

Bianca: Did you tell him you were pregnant?

Emily: Yes, and he made it very clear that he didn't wanna see me.

Bianca: What an asshole.

Jack: (to Emily) Wait, you're pregnant? And it's Oliver's?

Emily nods.

Jack: Oh, wow. He swears he's never been with you, though.

Bianca: Like I said, he's an asshole.

Emily: Look, I'll be happy to submit to a paternity test later, if that's what he wants.

Jack: What you want us to do?

Emily: Is Oliver here?

Jack: No, he's at home and he'll come in later.

Emily looks bummed. Bianca tries to cheer her up.

Bianca: Maybe we can go to his house.

Emily: I don't know where he lives.

Jack: And yet you dated him, but you don't know where he lives. Odd.

Emily: Our relationship was pretty much a secret.

Jack: I believe it.

Bianca: Jack, you're his friend and you know where he lives. Right?

Jack: Yes, I do. I suppose you want me to drive you ladies over there.

Bianca: Let's get going.

Then Emily, Bianca and Jack head over to Oliver's house. Oliver is just ready to leave his house and sees Jack, Emily and Bianca in his driveway. He gets irritated and confronts them. Well, mostly Emily.

Oliver: Emily, what are you doing here? Do I have to put out a restraining order?

Jack: Calm down, buddy. Just let her explain.

Oliver: Explain what?

Emily: I'm here to tell you your future.

Oliver: Oh, yeah right.

That's when his Aunt Rosie appears at his side.

Rosie: What's going on, Oliver?

Oliver: I'm handling it, Aunt Rosie.

Emily: Oliver, can you not be a dick for five minutes and listen to me.

Oliver folds his arms.

Oliver: I'm waiting.

Emily: I love you and I know that's hard to believe, cause you barely know me. But in another reality, we know each other well and we're very much in love. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Just ask Kenny Moore. He has magic and he took me through time, cause he's trying to tear us apart. Well, I guess it worked, cause you hate me.

Oliver: How I know you're not pregnant by someone else?

Emily: Would you like a paternity test?

Rosie stomps her foot in angry, surprising everyone.

Rosie: Oliver, you got a girl knocked up before marriage? I'm disappointed.

Oliver: Aunt Rosie, it's not what it looks like.

Emily: Kiss me, Oliver.

Oliver: What?

Emily: One time, you kissed me and you saw what I saw. Just do it.

Oliver: What if I don't see anything?

Emily: Then I guess we go our separate ways, whether I like it or not.

Oliver scoffs, but kisses her anyways. Emily was right. He started seeing everything. The moments of his death, Kenny dragging her through a portal, Donna admitting to killing him, Emily sharing the news of her pregnancy to him and their intimate moments. Then Oliver breaks the kiss.

Emily: So, did you see anything?

Oliver decides to be in denial.

Oliver: Actually, I didn't see anything. Please leave and while you're at it, please check out of my hotel and never come back.

That's when Emily breaks down and starts crying. Oliver goes back into the house. Bianca and Jack comfort Emily.

Jack: What an asshole.

Bianca: It's okay, Emily. You tried.

Jack: Let's go back to the hotel.

Rosie: (to Emily) Serves you right.

Then Rosie goes back into the house. Jack, Bianca and Emily do go back to the hotel and check out. Before leaving, they all decided to get a bite to eat in the hotel restaurant. But first, Emily is by herself and is joined by Kenny.

Emily: What do you want?

Kenny: I told you to stay away from Oliver and didn't listen.

Emily: I love him and he hates me. Are you satisfied?

Kenny: Honestly, I couldn't be more thrilled.

Emily: Just leave me alone, okay.

Kenny: Okay, fine. Enjoy your lunch.

Kenny gets up and walks away. Emily is joined by Bianca and Jack.

Jack: Why was Kenny sitting here?

Emily: Like I said, he knows magic and he's responsible for breaking up me and Oliver.

Bianca: Why would he do that?

Emily: I have no idea. I mean, our relationship wasn't really hurting anyone.

Bianca: Maybe there are a lot of jealous people.

Jack: Or maybe you really didn't know Oliver and now you have no choice, but to move on.

In the lobby, Oliver comes into work and notices Emily sitting in the restaurant with Jack and Bianca. They are surprised when Oliver approaches them.

Jack: Oliver, just give us a moment to eat and we'll be out of your hair.

Oliver: No one's leaving today, Jack.

Jack: Oh really? Why?

Emily is too hurt to even look up at Oliver.

Oliver: Emily, I wanna apologize for being such an asshole to you.

Emily: It's okay, I understand.


End file.
